Vitrine
by Sophie-sama
Summary: eu o via todos os dias, com aquela mesma face cansada,foi então que eu percebi que não era eu que o olhava,mas sim ele que me olhava.inukag.
1. Chapter 1

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, soy eu de novex no FF né?**

**Com mais uma fic loooooooooooooooca, rsss**

**Com vocês:**_Vitrine_

**Sinopse:**_ eu o via todos os dias, com aquela mesma face cansada,foi então que eu percebi que não era eu que o olhava,mas sim ele que me olhava.INUKAG._

**Narração do resumo:??**

**Narração da história:**_Inuyasha Taishou._

**CAPT. 1:**_ A manequim da loja._

**_Dia:15/12/2008_**

_Cá estou eu olhando para ela de novo, os mesmos traços, a mesma pele branca, nesta época do ano eu me lembro perfeitamente como ela amava me levar para brincar na neve, todos os dias, todas as noites, toda hora era a neve, a neve que era igual a pele dela, os lábios da boneca são cor da pele, levemente rosados, igual aos dela e os olhos... ah! Os olhos azul diamantes, são iguais... a mesma vivacidade dela, eu não entendo, isso é muito morbito, ela morreu e eu fico_ _aqui, comparando ela a um manequim dessa loja, não é uma loja cara, não é uma loja chique, é apenas uma loja simples, arrumadinha, uma loja que chama a atenção, assim como ela, viram? Comparei de novo, relacionamentos? Nada mais que uma noite... eu sinto tanta falta dela... quem? Minha namorada de adolescência, kagome higurashi, foi dada como morta quando desaparecera... exatamente no dia do natal, imagine que natal eu tive? Eu estava esperando ela... quando me deram essa noticia._

_Flash back:_

_Eu estou naquele banco que a gente costumava a se encontrar, faz uma semana que a gente não se vê e eu to quase louco de saudade, ah! E quando ela chegar a gente vai se beijar e passar a noite juntinhos vendo os fogos que eu prometi para ela que ia soltar, eu não sei o por que, natal não é ano novo, mas ela me pediu, ela ama fogos, então eu vejo um vulto se aproximar, arregalo os olhos ao ver que é o irmão dela._

_" o que foi souta?" ele se aproxima e me abraça chorando... será que?_

_" ela morreu inu-no-ni-chan! Morreu!" eu arregalo os olhos e sinto as lágrimas nos meus olhos._

_" quem souta? Ca...cadê a .. cadê a kagome?" ele me olha._

_" ela sumiu há uma semana... ela... ela morreu!" eu abraço o menininho e começo a chorar também... não... ela não pode ter me deixado...kagome..._

_Fim do flash back._

_Balancei a cabeça querendo me livrar dessas lembranças tristes, como poderiam ser tão iguais? Minha mãe até hoje me consola, até o sesshoumaru me consola, ela era meu tudo... CHEGA! EU NÃO VOU MAIS VIR AQUI! KAGOME HIGURASHI ESTÁ MORTA! Eu não posso vir mais aqui._

**_Dia:16/12/2008_**

_Eu sei que eu falei que não ia vir mais aqui mas...eu simplesmente não consigo, eu não me canso de olhar para essa boneca, parece... parecidas demais sabe? Ela era tão viva, tão engraçada, eu... eu não entendo, como...como alguém pode matar uma garota como ela, todos a amavam... todos... menos kikyou, mas ninguém poderia afirmar que foi ela, então o caso foi arquivado... ninguém encontrou seu corpo, eu toquei no vidro, era quase como que querer toca-la_ _novamente e... e não poder, eu simplesmente... não consigo, arrumei o meu sobretudo e me virei, sinos, irônico não? Uma igreja, me dirijo a ela e olho a imagem, se... se Deus é tão bom... por que Ele a levou? Ela vivia me dizendo para acreditar, Deus pode te ajudar em tudo, Ele nos deu a vida, Ele nos protege, por que não a protegeu, suspirei e vi um homem se aproximar de mim, ele não estava vestido de padre, estava vestido normalmente, pode-se dizer até que quase como eu, senti o vento bagunçar os meus cabelos prateados, ele ficou ao meu lado e falou._

_" com certeza está se questionando se Ele existe não é?" eu olhei para o homem, a mesma tristeza que eu... como? Como eu posso não ser o único?_

_" não, Ele... eu me questiono por que Ele a tirou de mim?" talvez... talvez ela fosse um anjo certo? E anjos... anjos vivem no céu._

_" Ele não a tirou de você meu Jovem, com certeza, não Ele, minha esposa me deixou, meus filhos com câncer todos morreram." As lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dele, eu olhei de novo para a imagem, e falei._

_" por que... por que acredita?" o homem me olhou um tanto espantado, fui criado nos princípios do evangelho, fui criado_ _lendo a Bíblia, mas foi com ela que eu comecei a acreditar, nós crescemos como que... forçados a acreditar mas... ela não, ela acredita por que sabia que era verdade...já eu..._

_" uma boa pergunta..." eu o olhei confuso. " crianças vêem aqui desde pequenas e nunca sabem o por que de acreditarem, havia uma garota que sabia, não sei se você a conheceu, ela... ela já está morta, morreu a uns... três anos atrás... kagome higurashi." Arregalei os olhos e falei._

_" ela...é ela." Ele me olhou de forma carinhosa, que somente minha mãe e kagome haviam me olhado e falou._

_" sabe por que eu acredito?" fiz que não com a cabeça. " por que foi Ele que me deu forças para continuar, Ele me mostrou um caminho depois da morte deles... é por isso que eu acredito."eu o olhei calmamente e falei._

_" eu... deveria acreditar?" ele sorriu, um sorriso com poucos dentes, alguns careados,mas aquele sorriso que te faz sorrir também sabe? E foi isso que eu fiz, e ele falou._

_" isso só quem sabe é você rapaz,agora eu devo ir, orar sabe?que...Deus lhe ajude, meu rapaz." Em seguida ele saiu, eu voltei meu olhar para a loja, arregalei os olhos e corri para lá, seria possível? Eu coloquei rosto no vidro e olhei direito... não podia ser... não podia ser... aquela borboleta...NÃO! EU NÃO VOLTO MAIS AQUI!!estou ficando louco._

**_Dia:20/12/2008._**

_Sim, eu passei dias sem vir aqui, e resolvi que era hora de comprar os presentes, mas meu carro deu prego e... onde ele parou? Esse carro deve estar viciado por que... ele parou em frente a ela, eu olhei de novo... bem ali, no pulso, bem perto das costas da mão, uma pequena borboleta preta com azul, linda, sim... igualzinha a da kagome, e o anel... igual ao da... PERAÍ! O ANEL? Eu arregalo os olhos e pela primeira vez eu entro na loja, era uma loja calma, sem muitas pessoas,_ _passei despercebido, toquei na mão daquele manequim... pela primeira vez eu vi uma diferença entre elas, era fria, completamente fria, mas macia... por que isso me lembra chuva?_

_Flash back_

_Eu e a kagome estamos aqui nessa caverna, eu falei que não era boa idéia a gente vir nesse passeio escolar, mas a doida da minha amiga tinha que querer isso, é... eu olho para ela que está agarrada comigo, toda molhada, fria, mas a pele dela é macia, eu a olho, ela está me encarando._

_" inu." Eu toquei com o dedo indicador nos lábios dela e falei._

_" calada." E a beijei..._

_Fim do flash back_

_O nosso primeiro beijo, aquele passeio idiota, serviu para algo no fim,sorri, e o anel, é igual ao anel que eu dei a ela, mas esse... este... não, é impossível._

_" kagome." Eu ouvi alguém falar e me virei, uma mulher de cabelos esverdeados falou carinhosamente. " é o que tem escrito no anel, nunca conseguimos tira-lo além de que...achamos que... bem, vai achar loucura, as vezes eu já senti como se ela... estivesse me chamando." Louca...mas, nem tanto._

_"eu... não a acho louca." Ela arregalou os olhos e eu disse. " eu tenho que ir... voltarei , tenho certeza... que de uma forma ou de outra... eu tenho que voltar." A mulher sorriu para mim,antes que eu atravessa-se a porta eu ouvi._

_" ela também... ela também." Eu me virei confuso. " volte amanhã as seis, a loja estará fechando... amanhã sem falta.. venha vê-la pela ultima vez... seu destino mudará, acredite." Eu sorri, olhei de novo para a boneca... mas... será? Comecei a andar, meu carro deveria estar pronto, aquele mecânico idiota deve ter acabado o trabalho._

_" inuyasha..." essa voz, eu me viro, posso jurar que por um segundo, um misero segundinho, eu a vi sorrir para mim... não... seria loucura demais seria... bom demais._

_0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_gostaram? odiaram? criticas e sugestões... me mandem... _

_bjão_

_sophie-sama._

_por que o impossivel pode ser feito, quando não sabemos que é impossivel._


	2. Chapter 2

**Desculpa a demora meus amores,**

**o que fazer a internet deu um bapt bumpt e no fim fiquei quase uma semana sem e não conseguia postar?? eu hein? demorei mas cheguei e**

**Com vocês:**_Vitrine_

**Sinopse:**_ eu o via todos os dias, com aquela mesma face cansada,foi então que eu percebi que não era eu que o olhava,mas sim ele que me olhava.INUKAG._

**Narração do resumo:??**

**Narração da história:**_Inuyasha Taishou._

**_CAPT 2:_** _A boneca que cria vida._

**_Mesmo dia... kagome narrando._**

_Senti o ar adentrar meus pulmões e o corpo aquecer, aquela mesma sensação, olhei para o lado e kaguya sorria, Deus, eu sorri e voltei para o chão, a abracei._

_" ele veio novamente, meu amor veio visitar-me kaguya! Eu... não acreditei quando o vi."kaguya se separou de mim e falou._

_" amanhã vou te libertar kagome, você não merece ficar nem mais um dia aí... mas amanhã eu vou te libertar e tu irás viver com teu amado." Eu sorri.. eu me lembrei de algo e perguntei-a._

_" e kikyou? Aquela megera que me prendeste com esse pulso maldito, ela me conseguiu?" ela ficou séria._

_" tem tentado, depois que meu chefe te vistes ele não quer deixa-la, mas ele sabe o quanto kikyou está assustada e aterrorizada ao saber que o teu amado descobriste tu aqui."eu me virei e corri para o vidro e falei._

_" inuyasha..." eu o vi se virar e sorri, ele arregalou os olhos e voltou a andar, por deus, aquele pesadelo não deve voltar, eu olhei a kaguya novamente e falei._

_" kaguya, eu posso... comer algo?" ela sorriu e disse._

_" venha, myouga sempre lhe deixa algo preparado antes de sair, sua cama está ali no quarto dos fundos, lembra-se de tudo?" eu sorri e assenti, logo estava comendo um bom prato de comida e sentada naquela cama, não era luxuosa, nada ali era luxuoso, mas era algo, lembrei de quando kaguya me libertou pela primeira vez._

_Flash back_

_ O que? Eu olhei para os lados, onde estou? Olhei para trás e vi uma mulher quase colocando aquela pulseira._

_" PARE!" ela se virou e deixou a pulseira cair e olhou para mim, eu corri e peguei a pulseira._

_" esta... foi esta pulseira." Eu deixei algumas lágrimas caírem e me virei, a mulher estava mais pálida do que não sei o que._

_" que ano estamos." Ela pareceu acordar e falou, ou ao menos tentou._

_" ano bem... 2008" eu me escorei no balcão e caí sentada e falei._

_" três anos... três anos sem ele... três anos adormecida." Ela pareceu finalmente entender, ou não e falou._

_" você... está viva?" eu assenti e falei._

_" está pulseira... transforma quem a por em uma boneca... colocaram em mim, aquela maldita!" ela se aproximou e tocou na minha testa e nos meus braços._

_" é impossível." Eu sorri tristemente._

_" foi o que eu pensei mas aquela... aquela jóia mágica... shikon no tama, é real, está puslseira, kikyou... você já a viu?" ela assentiu e falou._

_" foi ela que te trouxe mas... sou kaguya e você boneca-que-nunca-foi-uma-boneca-mas-tudo-bem?" eu ri e falei_

_" kagome"..._

_Fim do flash back_

_Então nós decidimos que eu continuaria de dia uma boneca, achamos que... se ele viesse eu... bem, na verdade eu apenas me senti mais protegida assim, kikyou não sabia que eu podia a qualquer hora voltar ao normal, eu olhei uma ultima vez para kaguya e falei._

_" ele ... realmente vai voltar amanhã kaguya? Você vai realmente me deixar ir com ele?" ela sorriu para mim e falou._

_" é claro que kagome, tu mereces... baby your secret is save with me( baby, seu segredo está salvo comigo)" eu sorri e ela saiu eu deitei e dormi... ele viria amanhã... eu... me livraria disso?_

_**Dia:21/12/2008 narradora narrando.**_

_Uma mulher de altura mediana se pôs diante da vitrine... lá estava ela, congelada no tempo e espaço... na vida, ela sorriu maliciosamente e adentrou na loja, um senhor já idoso sentado em um banco ao lado do balcão fez cara de cansaço ao ver a mulher._

_" o que quer aqui megera?" a mulher sorriu e falou._

_" nada do que me fales hoje me machucarás o coração, ela se aproximou e falou. " aquele moço, o de cabelos prateados lua e olhos âmbares sol veio aqui de novo?" kaguya ficou séria e falou._

_" pra que queres saber kikyou?" a mulher ficou séria e falou._

_" não te importas, somente respondas." Kaguya suspirou e falou._

_" não, falou algo sobre voltar a viver a própria vida, recomeçar, sabes, o que ele tem tanto kikyou?" a mulher de madeixas negras deixou o pensamento voltar ao tempo onde perdera o amor._

_Flash back_

_" jantar?" perguntou ela._

_" não" falou inuyasha sério e sem olha-la._

_" parque de diversões?" perguntou de novo, ambos andando, mas ele sem olha-la._

_" não." Ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e perguntou._

_"cinema?" ele continuou a andar deixando-a para trás e falou._

_" não gosto." Ela suspirou._

_POW_

_" droga!" ele havia batido em algo, logo ele viu que não fora algo e sim alguém, e não somente alguém mas o ser mais belo que já havia visto._

_" droga, não vai me ajudar a pegar esses livros não?" ela estava juntando seus livros, ele se abaixou e a ajudou._

_" inuyasha." Ela o olhou confusa e falou._

_" kagome." Terminou de pegar os livros mas quando ia se levantar ele tocou em seu pulso e falou._

_" quer ir ao cinema comigo hoje?" kikyou arregalou os olhos, ele não havia dito que não gostava de cinema? A outra sorrira e falou._

_" ta bem." Em seguida eles saíram conversando._

_Fim do flash back_

_" não importa, ele será meu." Kikyou deu meia volta e viu a boneca, sorriu maliciosamente ao olhar a pulseira e falou._

_" uma pena você não poder fazer mais nada não? Kagome..." e saiu da loja._

**_Dia:21/12/2008 inuyasha narrando._**

_A loja estava quase fechando quando eu cheguei, eu vi a kaguya e ela sorriu para mim na hora que me viu e me falou para entrar, logo ela trancou a loja, o que está acontecendo aqui._

_" o que você pretende fazer?" ela sorriu maliciosamente e falou._

_" você realmente ama essa tal de kagome, inuyasha?" eu arregalei os olhos, como ela sabia meu nome e ... como ela sabia da kagome?_

_" como sabe o meu nome? Quem é você?" ela sorriu docemente e falou ._

_" responda e eu posso lhe dar algo que você poderia me agradecer pelo resto da sua vida... me responda." Eu comecei a andar para trás e acabei batendo contra o balcão, ela riu, acreditam? Ela RIU? Ela se virou e correu até a manequim que é igual a kagome e retirou a pulseira, ela começou a brilhar e se virou, eu arregalei os olhos... O QUE? De repente... tudo ficou preto._

_**Mesmo dia... kagome narrando.**_

_Senti o ar entrar em meus pulmões novamente, ele já estava aqui? Me virei e sorri,peraí... ele... ah MEU DEUS ELE TA DESMAIANDO! Eu corri até ele e o abracei, como eu estava com saudade dele, vê-lo não era o suficiente, eu quase não conseguia controlar o que via ou pensava._

_"kaguya, me ajude a coloca-lo no quarto." Ela assentiu e nós começamos a carrega-lo, meu pai, inuyasha você ta gordo hein? deve com certeza ter comido muitos raméns depois de nos separarmos né? Com (MUITA) dificuldade a gente colocou ele na cama e eu fiquei olhando ele._

_" traz álcool para acordar ele por favor kaguya?" ela assentiu e saiu, eu... acho que nem eu posso acreditar nisso, eu fico olhando para ele, como? Eu vi ao meu lado aquela pulseira, não, eu não sentia raiva da kikyou, sentia...pena, não, eu não quero me vingar dela, eu quero ajuda-la, não, eu não quero que ela sofra como eu sofri... eu quero que ela viva... que ela seja feliz, neste mundo existem anjos, demônios e mortais,_

_" ta aqui kagome."eu olhei para aquilo e bate na minha testa._

_" AI! Esqueci como era sentir dor." Ela riu e me estendeu o álcool eu fiz que não e falei._

_" ele é um youkai cachorro, não acho que seria bom." Ela assentiu e eu fiquei olhando para ele._

_" pode trazer o jantar? Estou morta de fome." Ela assentiu e eu fiquei olhando para ele, como eu o amo... lembro de tudo o que vejo quando sou boneca, mas não posso fazer nada, ah, como eu queria ter gritado quando o vi, gritado e abraçado ele e o beijado, sorri, agora estávamos juntos de novo e era isso que importava._

_**Dia:22/12/2008 1:30 a.m. Inuyasha narrando.**_

_Droga, o que aconteceu hein?eu abro os olhos lentamente, e MEU PAI DO CÉU! NÃO PODE SER! É IMPOSSIVEL! Ou... será?_

_" inuyasha?" não... não, é só um manequim, manequins não falam e muito menos se levantam, não pode ser ela, eu me sentei na cama e toquei no rosto dela, quente como sempre, ela corou, é..._

_" sou eu... a kagome." Eu a abracei._

_" kagome." Me chamem de gay se quiserem(morrer) mas eu chorei, eu senti ela fazer cafuné em mim, e senti que ela chorou também..._

_" como? Eu... eu fiquei tão… por que?" eu não conseguia fazer uma pergunta completa, eram tantas, eu senti que ela sorriu e se separou de mim, eu queria abraça-la até não poder mais, mas o que ela fez foi ainda melhor, ela me beijou,_

_Não sei se já falei do beijo da kagome é... perfeito, apaixonado, eu a amo tanto, queria ter ajudado ela, queria ter descoberto... queria ter feito algo, nos beijamos até não poder mais, e depois nos beijamos mais, até que nos separamos mesmo e eu falei._

_" como kagome? Eu ... eu te procurei e." ela sorriu e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem pelas maçãs do rosto._

_"kikyou... aquela pulseira." Ela me mostrou a pulseira. " kikyou colocou essa pulseira em mim, eu acordei este ano e… e quando eu te vi eu tive vontade de correr e te abraçar eu… por favor não me culpe, eu quis." Eu dei outro beijo nela, eu sentia como se meu mundo estivesse voltando, uma sensação que eu só senti uma vez... não só uma, mas várias... todas as vezes que eu a via, nos separamos e eu falei._

_"o culpado sou eu, o único você... eu achei que tinha te perdido." Ela sorriu e falou._

_" nenhum de nós… foi a kikyou o.k?" eu assenti e ela falou. " então inuyasha taishou, não vai me pedir em casamento?" eu sorri e falei._

_" kagome higurashi, desculpe não estar com o anel mas... quer se casar comigo?" ela sorriu e me beijou._

_" acho que isso responde a sua pergunta certo?" eu sorri... é... em pensar que foi tudo... naquela vitrine._

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_**Dia : 25/12/2008 Kagome narrando.**_

_Eu olhei para o inuyasha dormindo calmamente._

_" inu?" ele fez um barulho, preguiçoso! Não mudou nada, é engraçado como desde que eu saí daquela vitrine eu fico olhando para ele me lembrando de tuuuudinho que a gente viveu, sou boba né? Mas uma boba com sorte, vou me casar com ele... finalmente._

_" inuuu é natal." Vi ele falar outra coisa que eu entendi assim;_

_"brundfurhtidn" eu o olhei doce.. eu já falei como ele fica fofo quando dorme? Parece uma criançinha._

_" fala para fora." Falei sorrindo._

_" me deixa dormir." Eu ri um pouco,e fiz um carinho na bochecha dele._

_" mas assim eu não posso te dar o seu presente de natal" eu o vi abrir os olhos rapidinho e se sentar._

_" qual é?" eu ri, me aproximei lentamente e deu um beijinho no canto da boca dele._

_" você... quer mesmo saber?" ele assentiu, eu me levantei e fui até o criado mudo e peguei um envelope e dei para ele._

_" o que é isso kagome?" eu mordi a parte de baixo dos lábios tentando não sorrir, ele abriu o envelope e arregalou os olhos._

_" O QUE?" eu apenas sorri._

_**Inuyasha narrando.**_

_Eu não consigo acreditar... é... como?_

_" eu... quando você fez isso?" ela sorriu travessa e falou._

_" dois dias atrás, a resposta veio muito rápido não? Eles realmente gostaram da sua música inuyasha! Você já está rodando em toda tokyo! Logo vai gravar um CD!" eu sorri, ela havia mandando uma demo minha para uma gravadora_ _**sengoku´s **e a gravadora havia gostado da minha música eu... eu não consegui acreditar._

_" e tem mais." Eu a olhei confuso, me tornar famoso não é o bastante não?¬¬, ela sorriu travessa e saiu para a sala, depois de um tempo ela voltou com uma caixinha na mão, eu a olhei confuso._

_" abre." Eu comecei a abrir lentamente a caixinha, sorri confuso quando vi o que era._

_" o que é isso?" eu olhei para as chaves dentro da caixa e ela sorriu._

_" isso? é só a chave da sua nova BMW preta que eu mandei trazerem para cá ontem a noite quando estávamos na ceia na casa dos seus pais e essa." Ela pegou uma chave menor.. peraí... BMW?? MEU PAI! _

_" peraí kagome eu... eu não posso aceitar!"que é isso meu, os pais da kagome são ricos, eu sei e quando eles viram ela na casa deles, por Deus eu não sei como ela ainda ta viva depois de tanto abraço, e... ela , ou ou ou, ela ta séria, eu já falei como ela fica extremamente linda e de dar medo desse jeito?_

_" claro que pode, eu... você me esperou por três anos inuyasha, TRÊS ANOS! Eu... eu quero recompensar o tempo perdido." Eu segurei as mãos dela e a olhei carinhoso._

_" e vai recompensar... ficando do meu lado pelo resto da vida, me apoiando, me amando, e... fazendo umas coisinhas bem legais." Ela fez uma cara de que não quer acreditar mas ta se divertindo, sabe? Principalmente quando eu a puxei para a cama e fiquei por cima dela._

_" você não tem jeito não é?" eu a olhei, ela é tão linda, e eu disse._

_" não... eu não tenho, mas quem teria tendo uma noiva como você?" ela sorriu._

_" eu te amo." Ela me olhou sem reação por alguns minutos, em seguida sorriu e me abraçou._

_" eu também te amo inu..." eu sorri._

_" mas tem o terceiro presente." Droga, a kagome não tem jeito._

_" kagome... você não precisa." Ela abriu o roupão e eu arregalei os olhos, ela estava com uma lingerie linda, super... sexy, eu a olhei já sentindo meu amiguinho bem... animado._

_" okay esse presente eu quero." Ela sorriu divertida._

_" e os outros? O Cd, a BMW e a cobertura no_ _**jidai´s"** um dos melhores prédios de tokyo??_

_" eu faço um esforço." Ela riu antes de me beijar... e bem... infelizmente tem crianças lendo isso, deixem suas imaginações fluírem, só sei que depois caímos exaustos, ela sorriu para mim e me deu outro beijo, é.. esse com certeza foi o melhor natal que eu já tive._

_Em pensar que tudo foi naquela... vitrine._

**_Dia :25/12/2008 narradora narrando... em outro lugar._**

_"senhor myouga o senhor não vai se arrepender." Myouga sorriu satisfeito com a alegria do rapaz na sua frente, alto, cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, parecia ser sério e de dar medo porém era engraçado, vestia roupas despojadas._

_" certo senhor naraku, acho que você vai gostar de trabalhar aqui... mas... cuidado com... a vitrine okay? Ela costuma, ser um tanto viva demais." O rapaz não entendeu, o mais velho começou a rir e falou._

_" agora, se pudesse ao menos pegar uma caixa que está neste quarto para mim eu agradeceria." O rapaz sorriu._

_" certo senhor myouga." Ele foi até o quarto e viu a caixa porém viu um pano, como todo curioso ele foi até lá e retirou o pano, viu um manequim, cabelos negros sedosos( o que era estranho para um manequim) até a cintura, franja baixa, ela... era igual a kikyou uma mulher que ele amara há três anos atrás... e que de certa forma ainda amava._

_" NARAKU! TRAGA LOGO A CAIXA!" o rapaz olhou encantado para o manequim e gritou._

_"ESTOU INDO." Ele deu uma ultima olhada antes de ir ao encontro do mais velho... mas tudo que ele queria saber... iria se tornar realidade... novamente... naquela mesma_

_VITRINE._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o que aconteceu com kikyou 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Dia 24/12/2008 narradora narrando.**

_kikyou adentrou a loja e arregalou os olhos, onde estaria kagome? foi até o balcão e falou._

_" KAGUYA SUA IDIOTA CADÊ AQUELA BONECA QUE EU TROUXE?" kaguya se fez de desentendida e logo começou a rir._

_" oras kikyou, boneca? eu não me lembro de boneca alguma... a não ser." ela fez a expressão de que entendia . " de que esteja falando de minha amiga kagome taishou, ops, quer dizer, futura sra taishou, por que, o casamento é daqui a um mês não é mesmo?"kikyou arregalou os olhos, não, era impossivel! ela começou a tremer e tentou se acalmar._

_" como disse?" kaguya riu mais e pegou um objeto no balcão._

_" isso mesmo, e eu sou uma das madrinhas." kikyou gritou e se virou para sair da loja, kaguya correu e ficou perto dela e falou._

_"kikyou, não se esqueceu de nada?" na hora que kikyou se virou kaguya pegou sua mão e armou uma pulseira faltando apenas fechar o feixe que estava quase pronto._

_" me desculpe, não posso deixar você machucar minha amiga de novo." kikyou arregalou os olhos e kaguya fechou a pulseira por completo, kikyou simplesmente sentiu o ar faltar, kaguya sorriu._

_" me desculpe kikyou... desculpe." falou suspirando._

**_FIM _**

**_fim, acabou, its over, finished, adius, the end, sayonará, vai voando, flying away, e qualquer outra coisa que indique fim,_**

**_ficou fofo não?n.n_**

**_to com muitas idéias de short fics,_**

**_arigatou para _**

**_tenshiraissa_**

**_e_**

**_pequena rin._**

**_propaganda:_**

**_A namorada do meu irmão:_**

**_eu, inuyasha taishou, vou ter que morar com o meu "querido' irmão, mas quando chego lá tenho conclusões bem estranhas, e essa garota que mora com ele? essa tal de kagome? ele é um tanto estranha, pq? pq ela só fala uma palavra... : sesshy._**

**_inuyasha é um garoto que não ligava para nada,ia em pegas a noite, mas ao conhecer a estranha kagome que se comporta como uma criança e só consegue falar "sesshy" ele pode começar a sentir coisas diferentes, logo ele descobre que muitas vezes temos que lutar pelo que queremos... senão vamos perder... principalmente, quando se mora com seu irmão, até mais do que em um pega._**

**_Logo logo no F. F._**

**_bjs_**

**_sophie-sama._**


End file.
